Un véritable Halloween
by Is.Harpe
Summary: Une très courte nouvelle pour Halloween. Pour John, qui rêverait d'un véritable Halloween, et qui risque d'avoir quelques cauchemars.


« Allez, s'te plait maman ! »

« Non, John, tu le sais bien, on en a déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises. Ce soir tes oncles et tes tantes viennent à la maison, tu ne peux pas sortir. »

« Mais maman !, c'est Halloween !... »

« Et alors ? Justement, tu fêteras Halloween avec ta famille ! »

« Mais ! … »

« Fin de la discussion ! »

Et elle se détourna pour retourner à ses préoccupations culinaires au cœur de la cuisine. Halloween. C'était Halloween et il se voyait dans l'interdiction de sortir avec ses amis pour en profiter. Et, pire encore !, il devait se coltiner les frères et sœurs de ses parents pour l'occasion. C'était donc une merveilleuse soirée en perspective.

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre de sa chambre et soupira. Dehors, les gens se pressaient d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Il soupira de plus belle et enfonça un peu plus son menton au creux de ses bras. À quelques pas de là, un groupe d'enfants de son âge se réunissait déjà devant les portes du voisinage. Les visages barbouillés, des costumes plus ou moins bien travaillés sur les épaules, ils étaient fin prêts à fêter Halloween, tandis que lui …

« AH ! », cria-t-il désespérément, « Moi aussi je veux un véritable Halloween ! »

Une brise froide s'aventura par l'ouverture de la fenêtre, et le fit frissonner. Au loin, la voix de sa mère résonna :

« John, mon chéri, viens dire bonjour ! »

Il examina pendant quelques secondes la porte puis rapporta son attention au groupe d'enfants. Il grommela et finit par faire un pas en arrière et referma la fenêtre. Il s'engouffra alors dans le couloir et se rendit dans l'entrée d'où lui parvenait déjà la voix mièvre de l'une de ses tantes.

« Oooh ! Mais quoi voilà ?! C'est le petit Johny ! »

Il avala sa salive de travers et lâcha, entre ses dents :

« C'est John … »

Mais rien ne pouvait y faire.

« Oh mon petit Johny ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! »

Et elle accouru pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'asphyxiant, au passage, dans un nuage de vapeur parfumée.

Maintenant installé sur son siège, il pouvait, tranquillement, s'adonner à une torpeur éveillée tout en s'exaltant devant le spectacle d'une mouche solitaire qui visitait le plafonnier. Les conversations allaient de bon train, mais il n'était pas réellement invité à y participer. On lui avait bien posé les habituelles questions « Comment ça se passer à l'école ? » « Tu as trouvé ce que tu souhaites faire quand tu seras grand ? », mais rien de bien palpitant n'en avait résulté, et ils s'étaient, d'un commun accord, décidés sur l'utilité de changer de sujet. Aussi, une fois sa soupe avalée, et tandis que la conversation semblait se perdre dans les contrées de « Tu es au courant pour Mlle Rosie ? Il paraît qu'elle s'est enfuie avec un jeune garçon de son lycée, après avoir volé les économies de Mr et Mme Rosie, cachées depuis 9 ans dans leur buffet ! », il s'éclipsa, avec l'accord de son père, pour rejoindre la pièce où se trouvait la télévision et le canapé. Les deux pièces n'étaient pas séparées par une porte, et on pouvait entendre assez distinctement ce qu'il se passait de l'une à l'autre.

Il s'affala sur le canapé et alluma avec lassitude la télé à l'aide de la télécommande. Il s'arrêta sur le premier programme qui lui semblait intéressant et qui couvrait de manière satisfaisante la conversation de sa famille. La journaliste présentait, sur le terrain, les grands, et moins grands, qui participaient aux festivités locales, tandis que les deux présentateurs, restés sur le plateau, tentaient d'épater la galerie en faisant des commentaires de plus ou moins bon goût sur les costumes qu'ils apercevaient sur leur écran. Une heure, au moins, passa ainsi. Il bailla. Les railleries diverses des deux hommes commençaient à terriblement atteindre leur limite. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Le bourdonnement des voix qui parvenait à ses oreilles lui semblait maintenant lointain. La télévision grésilla un instant, et il sombra dans le sommeil. La musique vacilla.

_« Halloween … Halloween … Halloween … »_

« Hm ? »

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre, bien plus sombre qu'avant. S'était-il endormi ? Il souleva sa tête en grimaçant, les muscles de sa nuque étaient tendus et douloureux. Il amena une main à son cou endolori et le massa légèrement, tentant de se souvenir ce qui avait pu se produire. Etrangement, il se sentait comateux, comme lorsque l'on sort péniblement d'une nuit passée dans une position hasardeuse. Il soupira et se redressa silencieusement sur le sofa. Alors, il écarquilla les yeux. C'était cela. Le silence. Il regarda autour de lui. La télévision était éteinte. Ses parents étaient-ils venus l'éteindre pendant qu'il dormait avant d'aller eux-mêmes se coucher ? Non. Il se souleva. Dans l'encadrement de la porte absente parvenait une faible lumière. Il fit un pas vers celle-ci, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit, commençant à prononcer :

« Pap … »

Mais il se tut aussitôt. Une rumeur s'était levée. Et, lentement, elle se répandait. Il l'entendait de plus en plus distinctement. Des voix résonnaient, doucement, presque sans bruit. La rumeur devint peu à peu un chant.

_« Halloween … Halloween … Halloween … »_

Un frisson naquit au creux de son dos et il se crispa sans pouvoir détacher son regard de cette lumière tremblante. Etaient-ce ses parents ? Il se hâta et s'arrêta à l'encadrement de porte, passant la tête pour examiner ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

Il entrouvrit la bouche et faillit lâcher un hoquet de surprise qu'il retint juste à temps, rattrapé par la terreur. Devant lui se tenaient huit spectres. Enfin, il pensait spectre, mais il n'aurait véritablement pu certifier que cela en était. Huit formes grisonnantes aux allures vaguement humaines se tenaient là, debout autour de la table. Leurs yeux et leur bouche semblaient être des tâches sombres sur de vieux dessins crayonnés. Les courbes de leur corps ne se distinguaient pas spécialement mais de longs bras s'étendaient de chacun d'eux, tenant enfermés, dans ce qui aurait pu être apparenté à des doigts, des couteaux de cuisine. Mais ils ne se tenaient pas simplement là ils chantaient. Et, au rythme de leur chant, ils se balançaient, lentement, de gauche à droite. C'est alors, qu'en accompagnement à cette danse, ils se mirent à planter successivement, et avec force, une lame puis l'autre dans la nappe noire qui recouvrait la table du salon. Et, sous le regard horrifié du jeune garçon, du sang se mit tout à coup à perler des trous gravés dans la table, et recouvrit peu à peu toute la nappe. D'avantage apparaissait à chaque coup asséné par les spectres, giclant du long des lames pour venir s'écraser sur le sol.

_« Halloween … Halloween … Halloween … »_

Il était terrorisé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, de prononcer la moindre parole ou bien même simplement de réfléchir convenablement à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Réalité ou rêve, il ne parvenait à le déterminer. Assurément, d'un point de vue empreint de toute logique, il aurait pu comprendre cela comme le pur fruit de son désir absolu de fêter Halloween, et donc de son imagination. Cependant, cette terreur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, ces frissons qui faisaient tout autant frémir ses membres que son cœur, ne pouvaient provenir d'une simple hallucination. Il fit un mouvement en avant. Sa famille n'avait pas pu disparaitre ainsi. C'était une blague, ou bien un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas envisager une autre perspective. Il se mordit la lèvre, prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans la pièce, bien décidé à fuir vers sa chambre si la chose semblait tourner à son désavantage. Mais après quelques instants de progression fructueuse, la catastrophe tant redoutée se produisit. Dans sa tentative à rester le plus éloigné des spectres, il donna un coup de coude dans un vase qui trônait sur le petit buffet du salon. Il tomba avec fracas sur le sol et stoppa net le rituel. Il avait alors soulevé son regard, lentement, et avec appréhension, sur la table. Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Il cligna des yeux, sans comprendre et fit quelques pas vers les chaises maintenant vides. Où étaient-ils passés ? N'était-ce donc vraiment qu'une illusion ? Il rapporta alors son attention sur la table. Le sang était toujours là, se déversant silencieusement en suivant les courbes des pans de la nappe. Et, à l'instant même où un sentiment de soulagement commençait à le gagner, un souffle glacial vint caresser la peau de sa nuque. Il se tendit et, instinctivement, arrêta de respirer. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une expiration qui parvint à son oreille. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Furtivement, il tourna alors la tête pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans son dos. Mais ce qu'il vit dépassait tous les degrés de tolérance proposés par son cerveau. Il ouvrit la bouche et exprima un léger mouvement des lèvres, mais aucun bruit n'en sorti. Devant lui se tenait une silhouette de forme humaine, à la peau lisse, presque cirée, et d'un blanc extrêmement pâle. Sur sa tête chauve se dessinaient deux trous noirs qui, sûrement, lui servaient d'yeux. Il n'avait pas de nez, ni de narines de quelque sorte, mais à la place de sa bouche se trouvait une ouverture béante et sanguinolente qui présentait ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à des gencives et d'où sortaient plusieurs énormes crocs. Il fit un pas en arrière. Le monstre leva alors ses bras maigres vers lui, tendant de longues griffes vers son visage. Sursautant, il hurla et, dans un empressement qu'il ne parvint véritablement à contrôler, il fit volte-face et se rua au travers de la pièce, puis de l'appartement, jusqu'au couloir menant aux chambres. La sienne était restée ouverte. Il se jeta à l'intérieur de celle-ci et, se retournant, il attrapa vivement la porte et la claqua, avant de tourner la clé dans la petite serrure. Alors, il recula, retenant son souffle, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui bougeait sous les coups de l'être qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le bord de son lit et il se laissa tomber dessus, à bout de forces. Il n'en pouvait plus. Quelle était cette chose au juste ? Il haleta. Il avait quasiment oublié de respirer pendant tout ce temps. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il baissa son regard sur ses pieds qu'il voyait à peine dans la pénombre. Alors, il réalisa. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Assez innocemment, il pensait que cela lui permettrait sûrement de garder ce monstre à distance. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Reprenant du courage, il se redressa, mais alors qu'il allait se diriger vers l'interrupteur, la porte cessa de bouger. Le silence revint. Il demeura pendant un instant planté là, sans réagir, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Etait-il parti ?

Un lent frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son estomac se contracta. Il était encore là. Tout à coup, il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et il écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit dès le début ?! Il était au premier étage. Il pouvait s'enfuir ! Il serra les dents, courut à celle-ci, et écarta les rideaux dans un mouvement brusque. Mais il était trop tard. Son visage se décomposa tandis que, dans la vitre, il vit, derrière lui, se dessiner la silhouette de la créature. Alors le râle reprit. Il tourna la tête. La bouche béante se tordait en sa direction, se penchant presque avec une lenteur tragique sur lui. Une immense langue visqueuse et violette en émergea et s'enroula autour de sa gorge. Dans un dernier acte de désespoir, il agrippa celle-ci et tenta de la faire lâcher prise. Mais c'était peine perdue, le muscle se contracta d'avantage, réduisant à néant la distance entre la bouche du monstre à son visage. Il se mit à hurler, longuement, de tout son être. Son cri résonna quelques secondes puis, dans un déchirement, se tût.

_« Halloween … Halloween … Halloween … »_

« John ! John ! Réveille-toi ! »

La télévision grésilla à nouveau. Les yeux du garçon s'entrouvrirent. Son père se redressa et un sourire indiquant un certain soulagement apparut sur son visage.

« Tu nous as fait peur à crier tout à coup comme ça ! Tu as du faire un sacré cauchemar dis donc !

Bon allez, viens, on vient de passer au dessert, je crois que ça, ça peut t'intéresser ! »

Et il posa sa large main sur son épaule en lui adressant un nouveau sourire. Le garçon se souleva et se mit debout. Ils avancèrent alors vers le salon.

_« Halloween … »_

« Hm ? Tu chantonnes mon garçon ? La perspective du dessert t'a décidément mis de meilleure humeur ! »

Le regard vide de John se souleva sur le dos de son père et, lentement, son visage se fendit d'un sourire, un large sourire sans joie qui laissait apparaître, entre ses lèvres fines et pâles, de longues canines acérées.

_« Halloween … Halloween … Halloween … »_


End file.
